


Koumei's Fox

by BloodyKitsune1997



Series: Magi x Fem!Harry pairings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Cursed Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Mu/Kouen, Implied Relationships, Judar and Kouha prank someone, Koumei needs to sleep, Mu Alexius(Mentioned), Non-Canon Relationship, Office Sex, Ren Kouen mentioned, Ren Kouha mentioned, Some Plot, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitsune1997/pseuds/BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Chrysanthemum 'Chrys' Potter-Black (Fem!Harry) once worked for the unspeakables after deciding the DMLE wasn't for her. Due to an unexpected attack mixing with her research, she ended up being blasted into a certain Dungeon that a certain second prince would conquer. This is just one moment of many in the scrapbook of Chrys' life in the world of Magi with the Ren's.Just a one-shot. Crossposted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

A black fox with dark green eyes slipped into the study of the second prince of the Kou empire, Koumei. Said prince was looking over some military documents though the fox wasn't too sure what they were about, she didn't find them as interesting as the red head. She reached his feet as Koumei spoke, "Must you sneak in here when I'm working."

_'Considering the fact you didn't come back to bed last night like you promised, yes,'_  The fox jumped up onto his lap then onto the desk though she made sure not to disturb the papers that clutter the wooden surface.

Koumei looked at the fox, "I have to get this done for En."

_'En wouldn't be happy you're overworking yourself and getting sick again,'_ The fox gave the prince a look that said she was frowning despite lacking the ability to make said facial expression, ' _Mei, please just take a break for a little while,'_

Koumei sighed and leaned back against his chair, "If I do, do you promise to leave me be?"

_'Until dinner which you will be attending with your family, you missed the last few,'_ The fox replied.

Koumei debated it for a little while before nodding, "Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

_'Take a nap in your rooms,'_  The fox answered earning an incredulous look, ' _Sleep deprivation will hinder your ability to make strategies,'_

Koumei ran a hand over his face, "Fine," He stood up and the fox quickly jumped onto his shoulder, "Do you have to sit there?"

_'It's faster and less exhausting to hitch a ride on you,'_ The fox curled around his neck, ' _Besides, you don't really mind it unless it's summer,'_

Koumei decided that it wasn't worth arguing with her and headed to his rooms. Perhaps he really did need to rest if he couldn't come up with a proper argument.

* * *

The black fox companion of Koumei Ren was actually a temporally and dimensionally displaced Chrysanthemum 'Chrys' Potter-Black. Long story short, the 'witch-who-won' had been studying the magic involved with time-sand as an Unspeakable. A fight broke out due to a 'Former' Death Eater attempting to take revenge against her for the death of his master. Spells were flung around causing quite a bit of chaos, she managed to take out the asshole only to end up being hit with a spell that caused a severe chain reaction. In the end, she was sent into a dimension ruled by the Djinn known as Dantalion where she spent who knows how long until Koumei conquered the dungeon.

Chrys cared greatly for the lazy red head not just because he reminded her of Ron, but because he was generally a good person. She had admired him for freeing her from the dungeon and stuck around even after he told her that she was free to leave. He was the only one other than his older brother that knew of her ability to speak telepathically or transform into her human form. While it was a well known fact that she was a human inside a fox's body, everyone believed her to be cursed into this form with no way to communicate or any real hope of returning to her human form. Granted that had been true for the first few years she'd lived outside of the dungeon, she had managed to break the curse for the most part.

In her human form, Chrys looked as she once had with a few extra additions that were somewhat easy to hide which allowed her to walk among the people of Kou without being detected. She wore her black hair long which made concealing her fox ears somewhat easy if she kept them down or braided her hair in a certain way. She had a black fox tail that she could curl around her waist like a belt. No one really noted the sharp nails unless she scratched them by accident, she usually filed down the sharp edges. If she didn't grin or bare her teeth, no one really made note of her razor sharp teeth. Those that did notice the extra features assumed she was an experiment or came from a race similar to the Fanalis, she let them make assumptions.

Thanks to a few privacy charms and the fact that Koumei disliked having maids come into his bedroom, Chrys could stay within her human form without fear of discovery. If someone came in for whatever reason, she would be able to shift into her animal form before anyone could realize something was going on. If it was Kouen, Chrys never had to shift since he knew about it. She was relieved that there was someone other than Koumei to talk to though Kouen could be far too serious sometimes which often caused her more mischievous nature to kick up. Turns out that Kouen did have a funny bone, he just tried to keep people from noticing it. If Chrys didn't like Koumei as much as she did, she probably would have ended up becoming Kouen's companion instead.

A warm body pressed into her back as arms wrapped around her and a hand settled on her shoulder prompting the cursed witch to lean back. Koumei's voice was a bit rough from his nap, "What are you thinking about, Chrys? I thought the reason we were taking a nap was to not think."

"You're supposed to be napping," Chrys shivered as Koumei pressed open mouthed kissed to her neck, "I'm trying to stay awake to ensure you take a decent one,"

"Don't," Koumei shifted them until he was laying back down with her in his arms, "You need as much sleep as I do. You've been keeping the wards on En, Kouha, and I strong along with spying for En when he needs it. Rest,"

"But-" Chrys protested as she struggled to get up.

"No buts," Koumei's tone was surprisingly stern, "I'll sleep so long as you do as well,"

Chrys immediately went slack knowing that he would keep his word. With a sigh, she shifted to get comfortable and ended up with her head burrowed into Koumei's shoulder as she wrapped her arms, legs, and tail tightly around him. Koumei let out a low huff, but didn't protest against the treatment. She nuzzled into his neck, "Love you, Mei."

"Love you too, Chrys," Koumei whispered softly.

Chrys kept herself from grinning at the heat coming off of his cheeks. Some people might find the second prince to be the least appealing of the Ren siblings, but he was the most adorable once you got past the lazy front he put up. He might be a bit plain looking compared to his siblings, but his great mind and loyalty more than made up for it. 


	2. 2

Chrys jumped off of Koumei's shoulder and landed on Kouen's desk once he'd gotten close enough. Kouen looked up from his scroll with a faint smile on his face as she moved to greet him, "Hello, Chrys."

' _En,'_ Chrys greeted him as she rubbed her cheek against his, ' _No attacks on any of you to report. Kouha is apparently hiding from his servants again, but that's mostly due to him being bored,'_

"I see," Kouen set down his scroll to scratch underneath her chin before she pulled away to return to Koumei's side, "Have you heard anything from them?"

Chrys flicked her tail in slight annoyance at the mention of those insane idiots hell-bent on destroying the world, ' _Just the usual dull mutterings about how Judar needs to stop being such a loose cannon and going off alone, I swear they're a lot more stupid than I thought if they can see that he's fucking that purple haired guy,'_ She jumped onto Koumei's lap and settled down, ' _Even though I can't understand why he'd want to do that, the guy is a certified man-whore and not all that attractive unlike Mei.'_

Koumei flicked her right ear causing Chrys to retaliate with a nip to his fingers. He rubbed the area that he'd flicked and she licked at the one she'd nipped. He burrowed his fingers into the fur of her ruff as Kouen commented, "Sinbad is powerful and Judar has always been drawn to powerful people."

 _'Still can't see the draw especially considering the fact Sinbad has probably fucked every willing woman in any country he's traveled to,'_  Chrys peered at Kouen with an amused look, ' _I'd be surprised you're not jealous of the attention Judar's giving Sinbad if it weren't for the scent of that half-blood Fanalis in Reim covering your body whenever you meet up,'_

Chrys was rewarded with a slight flush to Kouen's cheeks and a quickly muffled chuckle from Koumei. Kouen had fairly good tastes for bed-partners that weren't forced on him and Muu Alexius was fairly attractive not to mention a good influence on the prince. If there was one pairing that she supported, it was Kouen and Muu. Koumei tightened his grip on her ruff for a second as he asked, "So what are we discussing today, Brother?"

The two brothers began discussing their plans to check on some of their newly conquered territory leading Chrys to fall into a light doze as Koumei began rubbing her ears.

* * *

Chrys was woken up when Judar roughly stole her from Koumei's lap and left the room. She squirmed against the magi's hold, "Hey! Stop squirming, I'm trying to help you," She stopped squirming to pin Judar with a look that said she didn't believe him, "You were bored to death in there besides don't you want to help Kouha and me annoy those old bastards?" She immediately gave him a curious look as her tail wagged, "Thought you'd agree."

Of course Chrys would agree, she loved pranking those that were part of Al Sarmen quite a bit especially when they couldn't pin it on her. They entered a room where Kouha was fiddling with some bottles before stopping with a grin when he spotted them, "About time you got her! Hey, Chrys."

Chrys barked lightly in greeting and squirmed again prompting Judar to let go of her. Once she was on solid ground, she trotted over to Kouha and jumped onto his shoulder to peer at the bottles. She didn't recognize the labels, but she could tell these came from Sindria since they carried the same smell as Judar whenever he came back from seducing Sinbad. Judar picked up one of the bottles, "Today, we're going to be using these things that I stole from the water witch in Sindria during my last trip."

* * *

Four hours later saw Chrys being carried by Kouha to where Koumei was likely working on something for Kouen, she was pleasantly full from the rather large amount of chicken and pork that she'd been rewarded with by her cohorts for how successful their pranking spree had been. Currently all the members of Al Sarmen that they'd come across had been subjected to the odd potions that Judar had stolen from Yamraiha of Sindria, a few were simple dyes while the rest had a rather large array of embarrassing results. Kouha entered Koumei's office, "Oi, Mei! Judar and I fed Chrys. If anyone asks, she's been with you the entire day."

Kouha set Chrys onto the pillow that the servants had set out for her before taking his leave. Koumei looked concerned when she simply curled up since the cursed witch always napped in his lap or on the couch since it carried his scent, "Chrys, are you okay?"

 _'Very full of pork and chicken,'_  Chrys yawned softly as she nuzzled into the pillow which was actually really soft and not that uncomfortable, ' _We pranked the hell out of those idiots,'_

Koumei let out a small laugh, "Too full to come lay down in my lap?"

Chrys flicked her tail at him, ' _If you want a lap warmer, you'll either have to get your lazy butt up or go without.'_

Koumei surprised Chrys when he stood up from his desk and walked over to pick her up. He headed over to his desk and sat down with her in his lap. He ran his fingers over her ears for a few moments before turning back to his work. She was tempted to comment, but her new seat was warmer than the pillow. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep to the sound of papers shifting and Koumei's scent filling her nose.

* * *

Chrys woke up to a certain part of Koumei's anatomy poking against her body, ' _Mei? What on earth are you thinking about?'_

"Nothi-" Koumei was cut off by Chrys standing and pressing one of her front paws against him earning a slight groan from the man.

 _'Nothing wouldn't cause you to get aroused,'_  Chrys pointed out as she jumped onto Koumei's desk making sure not to step on anything, ' _What were you thinking about?'_

Koumei's cheeks were coated in a light blush as the scent of his arousal filled her nose, "It's nothing you need to worry about, Chrys."

 _'I doubt that,'_ Chrys had an inkling as to what Koumei was thinking about with the way he had trouble looking at his desk or at her, ' _Were you perhaps fantasizing about taking me on your desk? Or perhaps me hiding beneath your desk and sucking you off while you're discussing things with Kouen?'_  Koumei's breath hitched as his eyes darken and the scent of his arousal increased,  _'Do you like that idea, My Darling Prince?'_ Chrys would admit that a good fuck after eating so much food was always nice, ' _Well, My Darling Prince?'_

Koumei's Adam's apple bobbed at the husky tone her mental voice carried and the nickname she used. It was rare that Chrys called him that which was a major turn on for the strategist when combined with her husky voice, "We can't do that though?"

 _'All we would have to do is lock the door and I'd set up a monitoring charm on the door,'_  Chrys padded towards him keeping their eyes locked together, ' _At this time of night, the servants rarely wandered this way. We wouldn't have to worry about someone walking in,'_ A battle filled Koumei's eyes and she knew it wouldn't take much more to get him to agree, ' _Please, Mei,'_ She wasn't above using her fox forms innate cuteness to get him to agree especially right now, ' _I need you,'_

Koumei's mental battle ended rather quickly after she'd said that, "Alright. Transform."

As Koumei got up to go secure the door, Chrys got off his desk and transformed in her human form. The low burn that swept through her body as she transformed was an almost pleasant sensation combined with the arousal already running through her body. The chill of the room caused goose-bumps to form on her flesh where there was no fur to provide her heat. Carefully moving everything on the desk and ensuring that all the ink wells were on the side table, she watched Koumei secure the door and cast an ward to alert her if anyone was approaching. As Koumei turned back to her, she took a seat on his desk and grinned at him, "Need some help getting out of those clothes?"

"No," Koumei slipped his outer robe off and placed it onto a chair, "The last time you did they ended up torn to shreds,"

Chrys pouted a bit, but admitted that it had happened. She'd been a bit too impatient and ended up just tearing the clothes away. Waiting for him to finish undressing wasn't very fun though, she decided to get started since it would let them have more fun sooner. Palming her breast, she ran her thumb across the nipple for a moment before pinching it between two of her nails making sure to avoid cutting herself. Tweaking the nipple, a rush of heat ran through her as she thought of Koumei's mouth in the place of her hands. Carefully sliding a nail down from her breasts to her core, she shivered as the sharp point ghosted slowly down her body. Once at her core, she parted her labia and began to rub circles around her clit without actually touching the sensitive nub. Fingers sliding into her core that didn't belong to one of her hands prompted the cursed witch to open her eyes, she found Koumei's heated ones watching her tease herself. He loved watching her tease herself almost as much as he enjoyed fucking her. She pulled away her hands to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a heated kiss. Pulling away after a few moments when his thumb pressed against her clit, she gasped out, "I was wondering when you would come help me."

A husky chuckle left Koumei as he added a third finger to the two currently fucking her, "I was enjoying the show, but it's hard to control myself when watching you work yourself up."

A moan left Chrys when his fingers curled and rubbed against her g-spots, "Mei, w-what were you thinking about earlier?"

"Watching you tease yourself while I watched for one," Koumei used the hand not finger fucking her to push the cursed witch to lean backwards a bit.

Chrys' inner walls tightened upon hearing that as she removed her arms from Koumei's neck to support herself, "A-and?"

"I'll admit that you sucking me off while I'm conversing with Kouen is quite nice, but I'd prefer it if you did it the next time Captain Muu comes to speak with En," Koumei leaned down as the fingers fucking her slowed to a lazy pace and began licking his way up from her stomach to the breasts that heaved as she panted softly.

"I-I didn't think you were such an exhibitionist, Mei," The thought was enticing especially since Muu and any of his Fanalis would be able to smell everything if not hear it all.

"I can't help it," Koumei's tongue slid over a nipple before he blew lightly on it causing Chrys' hips to jolt a bit as her eyes slipped closed, "Knowing that they'd be able to hear and smell it all while I'm being sucked off by the most beautiful woman in Kou, it's almost worth the risk,"

Chrys swallowed the drool that was building up in her mouth before she could choke on it, "W-what else?"

"Fucking you on my desk of course," Koumei pulled the nipple he'd been teasing into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Like this or with me bent over it?" Chrys began moving her hips in search of more friction, "Or maybe me riding you on your chair?"

Koumei released the nipple in his mouth with a pop as he removed his fingers, "All three are appealing," He lifted his fingers up to his mouth and began cleaning them off earning a whine from Chrys, "Bending you over would be the most fun."

"Well how do you want to fuck me tonight?" Chrys added a silencing ward to the one already active considering the fact she was probably going to be vocal tonight.

"Like this," Koumei wrapped her legs around his waist and guided himself to her core before thrusting in.

Koumei's thrusts were slow and lazy much to Chrys' slight annoyance. She tried to use her grip on his waist to speed it up, "Mei, don't be mean."

"But you're so pretty laying on my desk with that frustrated expression on your face," Koumei leaned down to kiss her.

"Please, Mei," Chrys whined at him when the kiss was broken, "Speed up and fuck me,"

"I could, but then I wouldn't get to see you looking at me like that or hear you whine," Koumei smiled at her as one of his hands moved to grip her hips better.

Chrys tried to wrap her tail around his and use it to help get him moving quicker. Koumei released his grip on her hips long enough to grab her tail. She let out a strangled moan and jolted when his fingers rubbed through the silky soft fur. In time with his thrusts, Koumei stroked the fur appendage knowing just how sensitive it was during sex. She panted heavily as her arms began to grow a bit numb, "Mei, please. Please!" Koumei kept the same pace regardless of her pleading, "Please, My Prince."

Koumei sucked in a deep breath at her words, "Chrys."

"Please fuck me properly, My Darling Prince," Chrys moaned out.

Koumei groaned as his cock throbbed within her, "Damn it, Chrys."

Koumei sped up immediately much to Chrys intense pleasure. As the thrusts grew harsher and Koumei's body leaned a bit more against hers, she couldn't keep support her body anymore. Sucking in a harsh breath as her sweaty back hit the cold hardwood of the desk, she reached up to grip Koumei's shoulder with an hand while her other went to grab the end of the desk to keep herself from sliding off. Koumei grunted a bit as her nails began digging into his shoulder though would probably admit it was better than her biting him. She cried out as Koumei's thrusts became a bit erratic and his hand suddenly tugged on her tail causing her to take orgasm at the sharp contrast of pain to the pleasure going through her.

Koumei's weight settled heavily over Chrys as she was coming down. Releasing her grip on the desk and removing her nails from his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eventually Koumei got off of her, she got off the desk causing some of his cum to leak out of her. Looking at the blood coming out of his shoulder, she walked over and gently licked away the blood earning a slight hiss from Koumei. Once it was all gone, she healed the wound that her nails had left before nuzzling into his neck apologetically, "Sorry, Mei."

"It's fine," Koumei hugged her tightly pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Though do you have to lick up my blood?"

Chrys flushed a bit as she nuzzled him, "Mhmm. You taste good and your blood makes my tongue tingle."

Koumei shook his head as he let go of her and went to put his clothes back on, "Clean us up, please."

"As you wish, My Darling Prince," Chrys grinned at the irritated look he tossed her.

That's what he got for being mean during sex, Chrys cleaned them up with a spell before doing the same to his desk. She returned his work to the desk before transforming back into her fox form after removing the silencing ward. Koumei returned to his seat and she hopped onto his lap. She curled up after removing the alarm ward. Koumei rubbed between her ears, "I love you, Chrys."

 _'Love you too, Mei,'_  Chrys murmured sleepily.


End file.
